


The Knight and The Lion

by tricksterash



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterash/pseuds/tricksterash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night tours restart and Lancelot gains a fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knight and The Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say really, except that Ahk sucks at realizing his feelings and I don't imagine Lance would make the first move with Merenkahre looking over his shoulder. This would take place not long after the tablet returns to New York.

"Oh, God. He's a babe! They keep hiring hot people. It's marketing."

"I know, right? What did I tell you?"

"Keep it down! He'll hear you!"

Ahkmenrah doubted that Lancelot noticed the three teenage girls staring at him in the least. The knight was too busy showing a pair of children basic sword drills, much to the amusement of their mother.

"Go talk to him then, Kel."

"Are you kidding? I'd probably trip over air."

"Then maybe he'd catch you."

He almost laughed at that. No doubt he would, like a 'knight in shining armour'.

"What's so funny Ahk?' The young Pharaoh looked down in surprise at the cowboy's voice.  He hadn't noticed the two miniatures driving up, even though their car made a fair amount of noise.

Jed and Octavius climbed up onto the desk with practiced ease, giving them a better view of the lobby. The Roman warrior caught sight of the girls first.

"It would seem our resident knight has earned a few new admirers," Octavius informed his companion, pointing them out to him.

"Oh-ho! So that's it, huh?" Jed's tone, while amused, had a sharp undercurrent to it. He'd never seemed to warm up to Lancelot, always dismissing it as personal differences before grumbling something about 'blue eyes'.

The small red-head they'd called Kel straightened her shoulders (and her skirt) and marched toward the knight-turned-teacher with a nervous but determined look on her face. Jed's eyes widened and he raised the brim of his hat.

"Wait, she actually gunna go for it?"

"Should we step in, my liege?"

Ahkmenrah looked down, confused.

"Why?"

The two miniatures' eyes snapped to each other.

"Nah, no reason."

"My mistake."

Right... With a sigh at his friends'  rather obvious deflection, Ahkmenrah turned his attention back to the girl (young woman? He supposed that, physically, she may not be much younger than himself) and the oblivious knight, the small family having moved on. Lancelot was clearly trying to be helpful, answering her questions with his usual flare. He didn't seem to notice her attempts at flirting at all.

Suddenly feeling restless, Ahkmenrah bid farewell to Jed and Octavius and made his way toward the knight. Placing a gentle hand on Lancelot's arm to get his attention earned him a subtly relieved expression. Perhaps not so oblivious, then.

"I'm going to check on the Hall of African Mammals, to make sure they're ready for closing."

There was still nearly twenty minutes until the museum's night hours ended, but it was a good enough excuse as any.

"I'll accompany you," Lancelot announced, "So long as the lady has no further need of me?"

"Oh... no. I'm fine, thanks." She seemed a bid subdued and disappointed, but didn't show any sign of changing her mind. The Pharaoh nodded to her with a polite smile before setting off down the hall, Lancelot not far behind.

As they turned the corner he caught sight of a far too gleeful look on one of the other girls' faces as she stared after them and felt a spark of trepidation crawl up his spine.  It was quickly smothered by amusement upon seeing his friend's expression, however.

"Don't look so much like trapped mouse. The girl was hardly a lion."

"I can't help it," the man replied, tone just shy of a whine, "Tilly failed to stress just how forward young women could be in this age."

Ahkmenrah laughed. He could still remember the very colourful lecture she'd subjected Lancelot to after he had once made a comment about her being 'unladylike'.

"You'll get used to it, I'm sure."

"As you say."


End file.
